Naruto Hunter of the new Frontier
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto ends up becoming a hunter in another dimension coming back to his when he is 18 to start a hunter guild and something happens that lets tons of monsters loose making his new world the frontier for monster hunting
1. disappearance and the comeback

**Hey guys the Akuma Shogun here with a story that I asked if I could make my own version of the original author of said story is Battlecharger and he said I could make my own as long as its not exactly like his so here we go**

A young eight year old boy with spiky blonde hair orange jumpsuit and whisker marks on his face was running for his life at this moment. A huge mob of around three hundred villagers and shinobi alike were chasing him with intent to kill him you see this boy was Uzumaki Naruto and today is his birthday the day the Kyubbi attacked and he had the Kyubbi sealed inside of him he met Kyubbi and they hate each other.

"Why are you all always trying to kill me I didn't do anything" cried Naruto.

"You attacked our village and killed our loved ones and our yondaime and made Kushina-dono and Kagura-sama leave the village to get away from you." yelled a man who looked extremely feral and had the same features as one of his friends named Kiba.

"But I never did anything like that please leave me alone"

Before anything else could happen time stopped and Naruto was the only one moving.

**"I can help you little one all you have to do is go find your fathers scroll in the hokage tower it has a lightning bolt on it and an swirl like the red one on your jumpsuit open it up and use the first seal on it by placing your blood on it it will take you to another world where you can grow stronger then come back and be the strongest person here."**

"Who are you" naruto shouted scared out of his mind

**"I am what you people call a ghost of the past I am your ancestor Archer I come from the world you will be going to and training you but you need to hurry or you won't live these people will kill you".**

"Ok I trust you but if your lying I will tell the old man on you" was Naruto's only comeback before dashing off as time started again and rushed to the hokages office found the scroll opened it and used the first seal a bright flash of light occurred and the young blonde and the scroll were gone and no one would see Naruto for the next five years when he would be thirteen but you see with the time space continuim thing he would be a lot older than that.

**(5 years later/10 where Naruto was)**

A lot had changed over the five years Naruto was gone Sarutobi the third Hokage grieved and even had those who celebrated the death/disappearance executed in public another thing was Kushina and Naomi came back to the village after hearing about the death of the demon child Sarutobi almost had Kushina executed for what happened but decided against it hoping to change her mind about her own son Naomi had no idea she had an older twin brother and was wondering why Sarutobi or grandpa in her opinion was mad at her mom.

Sarutobi sat in his office the jonin senseis to be ready to select there teams or have the hokage choose them until a bright flash of light entered the room and when it died down two new people were in the room both looking to be eighteen years of age in similar armor only one was male and the other female.

the Male was about six foot five inches and built like an athlete with a little more muscle on his back was a sword with a glowing yellow blade and what looked to be brownish green scales his armor looked like it was made of spikes and bones and metal and the helmet looked like the mouth of what many knew as dragons which were thought to have been extinct he also had a chestplate made of bone with the japanese wording for Frontier hunter on it many wondered what that meant the female wore something similar but with a lot more skin showing and the males were drooling at her figure instead of a chest plate made of bone she was wearing a black bra made of some kind of black cloth type material and hers looked like it was made for distance fighting instead of close ranged like her male counter part she had a bow made of the same type of material on her back while the male had a bow as well but looked like he rarely used it opting for close ranged combat.

"I hope we are not interupting anything My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my Wife Asuka Namikaze we are dimension traveling hunters and have decided to build the Monster hunting frontier here in your dimension to give a better experience for hunters we will be bringing more hunters with us and will be hunting what you people call monsters or demons when you see them anyway I am also here for the rest of my inheritance old monkey I know who my father is and no matter what I am not joining this village if you don't give me the namikaze clan inheritance than you will face the wrath of a hunter and trust me I don't use chakra and I am way stronger than what you people called the Jubbi no ookami or ten tailed wolf cause when I dissapeared all those years ago I was sent to a world where the Jubbi would be considered a small fry."

"I am sorry Naruto but you can't have that fortune it belongs to Kushina and her daughter" said Sarutobi.

"Fine than prepare to meet your doom and just so we are clear you are not considered family anymore hiruzen"

the hokage winced at that since he always thought of Naruto as his grandson.

"I understand Naruto please forgive this old man and don't destroy this village".

"I had no intention of destroying it yet I plan on way bigger plans I need this area for part of the frontier and to be able to have the hunters guild around here somewhere this would be the forest area where the forest dwelling monsters would be and I already sense some of them in what you people called the forest of death."

"Anyway I am off now I plan on unleashing a few of the monsters I have captured into the forest to allow them to breed and make more so the hunters can have a challenge I also know that hte bijuu are small monsters in the eyes of the monsters I faced and so you know this is my wife Asuka she is mostly a gunner but does use blademaster sometimes I am the oposite as you can see my bow is rarely used and I usually use my blades or hammers or any other melee weapon."

"Naruto can you give us a demonstration of your skills at least if you do I can allow you to start your frontier here if you would like"

"Fine and if any of your academy students want to become hunters instead send them to my guild and I will train them you don't have to worry about that cause the way we train is far different than you all we don't use chakra at all"

"I can do that naruto"

"Good also I will need a plot of land to build our house on my wife and I already plan on having a family and I am starting a hunter clan so please find a nice plot of land we can use to build"

"I will Naruto and Asuka take care"

"Thank you old man"

"Thank you hokage-sama" said Asuka speaking for the first time with an angelic voice that made the males in the room think she was an angel given human form.

"We will release a monster from its trap and show you what it means to be a hunter I hope you all have a place you don't mind getting destroyed"

"Well we have the old sector of the village scheduled for demolision you could use that area for your demonstration"

"Thanks be there in about three hours we have to set up the area and let the fatalis or black dragon of destiny out of confinement and let it go until time to hunt don't worry though they tend to sleep until dark so in three hours when it starts to get dark be ready to watch a hunt and skills only learned as a hunter."

**Well what do you all think good bad review please and tell me who you want in Naruto's harem after I get enough girls I will set up a poll and see what you all want the most anyway this will span from monster hunter all the way to frontier which is only in japan right now but I watched videos of the monsters and gameplay and so yeah anyway what do you think this is also going to have the monster hunter world combine with Naruto's world thus making it bigger I won't explain how it happens but it will happen in the next few chapters of this resulting in several nins switching to becoming hunters and such to help stop the monsters from killing everything**


	2. The first hunt

**Hey this is the Akuma Shogun here with chapter 2 of Naruto of the New frontier anyway a few things I forgot to mention last chapter are the armors and weapons of Naruto and Asuka Namikaze the Husband wife hunter duo**

**Naruto is wearing the Raviente Blademaster armor and his wife is wearing the female Raviente Gunner Armor the weapons are known as the Bruno snake Bow for the bow and arrow they both use and Naruto's sword is simply called the Rukudiora sword cause I can't read symbol japanese or chinese or whatever the writing is in but the monster that the sword is made from is called Rukudiora so I will just call it that they have other weapons in seals from the scroll that Naruto took last chapter from his father that had weapons and seals no jutsu accept for the bloodline he has called ME Ni Rokku or lock on eye which like the name implies is for locking on to a target and bullseye hits everytime anyway on with the story**

Three hours had gone by fairly quickly and all ninja and civillians were at the old part of town where the demonstration of what a hunter can do would take place.

In a cage made of some kind of gem like material was a black dragon with a purplish tint and a huge jaw with large bat like wings and a long tail with a sharp looking end to it like a spear its mouth was full of jagged teeth and it looked pissed off.

Naruto and Asuka were a good distance away and Naruto was holding what looked like a television remote with only one button on it Asuka had her Bruno Snake bow in hand with an arrow drawn back ready to fire once the Fatalis would be set free from its cage of course things don't always go as planned.

"Move aside only an Uchiha is capable of slaying this beast" said a thirteen year old boy with a hairstyle that looked like a ducks ass and wearing a blue shirt with what looked like some type of fan on the back as a symbol with red top and a white bottom that went down into the tail of the fan.

"I would not even try you little brat that right there is one of the most dangerous types of dragons in any dimension."

"I am an Uchiha I am far stronger than any stupid dragon"

Before any one could stop him sasuke took the cage remote from Naruto pressed the button than ran towards the cage screaming like an idiot while doing handsigns for the fire style fire ball jutsu when said fireball hit the Fatalis it merely looked at sasuke and then faster than sasuke could track the fatalis came after him and had his left arm in his mouth before chomping down and taking the arm of the little fucker with it.

Sasuke screamed so loud that he was heard all the way in iron country.

"I told you that you were not able to do anything the monsters from the world of Pokke are so strong even the weakest of them are resistant to your worlds strongest jutsu the only thing able to kill them are the weapons made from there bones and certain ores that when combined create weapons strong enough to destroy these monsters even the weakest weapon we have called a carving knife is made from a Rathalos tooth which is not easy to get unless its already dead." said Naruto.

"What do you mean only weapons made from the monsters can harm them thats bullshit I am sure anyone skilled enough can kill one of these with a jutsu" said a stupid civilian.

"Actually that is where you are wrong watch and learn as we kill this monster with only weapons and the armor we are wearing will protect us from its deadly attacks" said Asuka.

"I highly doubt you all can kill that thing" said a red haired woman coming to stop behind the pair of hunters. This woman was none other than Kushina Uzumaki the woman who had abandoned Naruto and was unforgivable in Naruto's eyes even with all the redemption in the world he would never forgive her even if she begged him to and did things she would normally never do to get his forgiveness he would not for in his eyes she did the one thing that he would not do to anyone even an enemy she left him to the wolves and wanted him dead she even forced his father into a loveless marriage to gain strong children she blackmailed his father from his real love by saying she would have her killed if he did not marry her Naruto's Fathers true love was actually Mitsuru Yuhii the mother of Kurenai Yuhii and Ichigo Yuhii.

"Than watch and learn" after that was said Naruto and Asuka burst into action Naruto ate a piece of meat before charging forward his sword sliding off his back with practiced ease and coming up in an upward slash before the Fatalis could take off making it cry out in pain as its wings were cut and now it would have trouble getting off the ground to fly.

Asuka took aim with her bow and fired Five arrows at the same time aimed at the soft underbelly of the Fatalis and making it cry in pain.

Naruto took this time to Hack and slash at the tail arms and legs bringing the fatalis to the ground where Naruto jumped up on its head and ran straight to the skull and plunged his sword into the beasts brain severing it from its spine and killing it instantly.

Naruto than jumped off and took his carving knife and started carving things out of the Fatalis including one of its horns parts of its shell some scales and webbing from its webbed hands and feet its eyes and a stone that was as black as the night sky itself.

Asuka turned towards the crowd of ninja and civillian and saw they all had their jaws on the ground at how easy these people took them down and How Sasuke could not speaking of Sasuke he was already taken off the feild to have his wound sealed up and have a wooden arm made for him to use and probably be taught how to use chakra strings to use said arm.

"You see now how strong a hunter is and must be to take down monsters there are rogue monsters in your world and that is why the Frontier is being made you might have seen one its name is Tora the cat how even though its squeezed to death burned struck by lightning and all sorts of other things that should of killed it it just bounces right back up that is what we call a Felyne but she is a special kind she is not bipedal like most she is the queen of the Felyne and is much stronger than you all know."

"We have been sending monsters in to this world gathering agents to become hunters some are missing nin others are the rebels in Kiri and others are clans without a place to call home."

"One of those rogue ninjas is none other than Zabuza momochi and he and his daughter are on their way here with the kiri rebels to join the hunter frontier so if you see them don't attack another is known as Hidan the zombie he will be coming in with a dinosaur like creature known as a velocidrome its tamed so don't attack it unless you want to be killed we have others but they can't come yet do to complications now if you will excuse us we have to go make armor and weapons from the items we got from the Fatalis".

And with that Naruto and Asuka left and the Fatalis disappeared being disintegrated by one last strike from Naruto's sword.

"What have we gotten ourselves into" said Sarutobi as he watched naruto and Asuka walk away.

"I still think he is a demon" thought Kushina before waling away with a teenage girl with red hair like hers this was Naomi her young daughter and twin of Naruto well not twin anymore.

**What do you all think of the story so far the next chapter will have the parents who want their children to be hunters to sign up for classes at the frontier and the rebels zabuza haku and hidan make it to Konoha and join up with the frontier as well also if you all have a certain monster you want to appear and be killed or a certain weapon from the series or armor for someone tell me and I will try and work it out the Akuma shogun out for now**


End file.
